Las vueltas de la vida
by Any-chan15
Summary: El primer amor nunca dura, por eso todos recuerdan a su primer pareja, y luego de sufrir y recuperarte, recién entonces…encontrarás a tu verdadero amor, tal vez en la persona más inesperada. Posible OOC.


Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece, prohibida su copia o adaptación.

**Las vueltas de la vida**

_El primer amor nunca dura, por eso todos recuerdan a su primer pareja, y luego de sufrir y recuperarte, recién entonces…encontrarás a tu verdadero amor. _

**Capítulo único**

_**Basado en una historia real**_

Durante su adolescencia Momo Hinamori pecó de inocencia. Su bondad nunca conoció límites, su dedicación por las demás personas y su transparente forma de ser, le recompensó con muchos buenos amigos y con su primer amor, el amor de su vida como ella le decía, el hombre perfecto ante sus ojos.

Se conocieron y se llevaron muy bien, él conoció todos sus secretos y le juró pasar su vida a su lado. Todo marchaba bien, era el perfecto cuento de hadas, la mejor escena de una película romántica…pero todo cuento llega a su fin, y toda escena pasa a una siguiente.

Luego de varios años de relación, cuando ninguno de los dos era joven ya, él decidió terminar con ella. De la peor forma, pues la hizo sentir menos que la basura misma. ¿Quién decía que las drogas eran inofensivas? "La marihuana jamás creó adicción", sí, claro, y ella era ciega. Fue la protagonista de su propia película de terror, viendo cómo su perfecto novio se convertía en un maldito drogadicto. El cambio que ese estupefaciente causó en él hasta modificar su carácter de una forma irreconocible…y Dios era testigo de que quiso ayudarlo, pero solo se ganó algo que pocos de sus amigos se enteraron. Y sí, fue grave, pero fue necesario para que ella supiera que no debía quedarse.

―Lo voy a matar. Lo mato, no me digas que no, lo voy a matar.

― ¡Renji, basta, por favor! ―pidió al borde de las lágrimas. Ella solo buscaba descargarse, contarle a alguien, exteriorizar esa horrible realidad en la que se vio parte. ¿Por qué no pudo ser por algo "común"? ¿Por qué no la engañó con otra persona? ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que ya no la amaba? ―. Es demasiado, ―confesó, con la mirada opaca y el corazón hecho pedazos―. Él me cambió por una droga…así de poco valgo…

El pelirrojo apretó sus dientes, ¿¡es que era tonta acaso!? ¡Ese maldito la había golpeado! Y no fue un simple golpe, le había dejado marca en la cara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó su rostro de ella, si la seguía viendo no sería responsable de sus actos, pero aun así la abrazó, era la única contención que podía darle. Él también se preguntaba el porqué había sucedido eso, Aizen parecía un buen tipo, se sintió un imbécil y culpable de que llegaran a ese extremo, pues él era uno de los que le había dicho que la marihuana era inofensiva. ¡Pero quién iba a decir que Aizen llegaría a tal punto!

―Así de poco vales, porque te cambió por una droga, sí…pero para él. Para otras personas vales más, para mí vales bastante más ―dijo con el corazón, sintiendo cómo ella se aferraba fuerte a él y comenzaba a llorar de una forma que le desgarró el alma―. Todo estará bien…

Momo sentía sus ojos arder de tanto llorar pero no podía detener ese dolor punzante, no podía dejar de recordar los buenos y malos momentos, y ahora Renji había dicho algo tan hermosamente doloroso. ¿Todo iba a estar bien? ¿¡Cómo!? Había perdido al amor de su vida, había perdido su vida entera, todas sus ilusiones, todos sus sueños, todo su futuro desapareció frente a ella en un instante.

―Mañana iremos por tus cosas, te quedarás conmigo, a Rukia no le importará sabe que eres mi amiga.

No pudo decir nada, ni siquiera asintió. No lo había pensado, no tenía a dónde ir ahora. Había comprado una casa junto con Aizen pero debía admitir que sus sueldos no se comparaban, él pagaba la mayor parte, aunque a decir verdad no quería volver a pisar ese lugar…que mejor se la quedara. Sin embargo, ¿a dónde iría? No tenía familia y no quería ser un estorbo ahora que su amigo había empezado su vida de casado.

―Me quedaré con Nanao-san ―dijo con un hilo de voz, su amigo se sorprendió por eso pero no dijo nada, si esa era su decisión la respetaría.

Y así, en medio de lágrimas y abrazos, su vida terminó y a la vez comenzó…

.

El tiempo no respeta el duelo que uno sufre cuando una relación acaba, sin darse cuenta habían pasado seis meses, medio año…era tan extraño. Sus emociones eran una montaña rusa pues Aizen seguía contactándola, le decía que la amaba pero le dejaba en claro que no la quería de vuelta, que era feliz, que al fin se sentía libre y en paz. ¿Entonces por qué le hablaba? ¿Qué satisfacción obtenía al hacerla más miserable?

―Yo debería dejar de hablarle…―se regañó mientras subía sus piernas al sillón y las abrazaba, creando su propio refugio personal.

Escondió su cabeza también y sintió sus ojos arder y su nariz picar, ya estaba cansada de llorar pero no podía evitarlo… ¡se sentía tan patética! De repente sintió que su celular era arrebatado de sus manos, se irguió y vio la severa mirada de su amiga sobre ella, la cual se suavizó con compasión.

Nanao suspiró y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabeza y dejando que ella se apoyara en su hombro para llorar. Hacía seis meses que vivían juntas y hasta llegó a conocer mejor de lo que ya conocía a Momo, era una persona tan especial que le molestaba verla sufrir por ese malnacido que no merecía sus lágrimas ni su amor. Porque aunque fuera complicado de entender ella lo seguía amando. Él la abandonó a su suerte, la golpeó, la trató muy mal, la cambió por una droga…y ella lo seguía amando. No lo entendía, pero ya se había cansado de opinar al respecto, ahora solo quería ayudarla a sanar.

―Oye, ya se acerca año nuevo, ¿crees que ahora que está casado Renji aún haga una de sus famosas fiestas? ―dijo tratando de ocupar la mente de su amiga con otra cosa.

―No conozco bien a Rukia-san, pero dudo que se lo prohíba. Son amigos de la infancia, se conocen.

―Oh, hablando de amigos de la infancia… ¿desde cuándo te escribes con Hitsugaya-san?

Aquella pregunta la hizo erguirse, Nanao le entregó nuevamente su celular y Momo torció la boca al ver varios mensajes de Aizen pero sonrió con sinceridad al ver algunos de Shiro-chan. Era gracioso, en verdad empezaron a hablar porque ella le envió una graciosa imagen que le hizo recordarlo, y desde ese momento hablaron seguido. Tardaron bastante en ponerse al día, aunque no le contó los detalles del final de su relación, no estaba lista para ser juzgada por él, sin embargo dentro suyo sabía que él jamás la juzgaría. Tal vez y hasta reaccionaría como Renji, quién supiera…

Abrió la conversación y comenzó a escribirle bajo la analizadora mirada de su amiga. Nanao se sorprendió por ese curioso evento pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió y sintió un alivio llenarle el pecho, se levantó y acarició los cabellos de su amiga una última vez. ¿Qué mejor un amor para olvidar a otro?

Rió por lo bajo, apostaba a que ninguno de ellos lo veía venir.

Año nuevo llegó más rápido de lo que todos esperaban, y Renji sí había organizado una fiesta, pero esta vez estaba mejor planeada gracias a su esposa, quien junto a Nanao trajeron a un invitado sorpresa para Hinamori.

―Nanao-san, no creo que sea buena idea, no quiero ir a fiestas aún ―se quejaba la chica mientras era maquillada por su amiga.

Todavía sentía dolor en su corazón, no estaba lista para olvidar.

―Ya verás que te divertirás ―trataba de convencerla la mayor―. Listo, por último, dame tu celular.

La mujer con lentes no quitó su mano de enfrente de ella pese a que ésta se mostró reacia a hacerle caso, y al final Momo terminó por aceptar.

―Bien, quedará aquí. Nada de "Aizen-sama" esta noche ―sentenció, dejándola sola un momento.

Momo se levantó de la cama, donde estaba sentada, y se miró en el espejo. Se veía tan linda que hasta creía que esa no era ella, las palabras de Aizen antes de echarla retumbaron en su cabeza, ¿si ella fuera hermosa él la hubiese escogido? ¿Qué había mal en ella? Había entregado todo de sí y no fue suficiente para él… ¿qué más? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho diferente?

.

Llegaron a la fiesta y fueron recibidas por el pelirrojo, quien las invitó a la sala pues todavía no había muchas personas para salir al patio. Nanao rápidamente divisó al invitado sorpresa, no era difícil pues su cabello destacaba del resto, pero al ver de soslayo a Momo supo que ésta aún seguía en alguna nube depresiva, por lo que trató de agilizar las cosas.

―Momo, iré a ver si Rukia necesita ayuda, ¿me esperas en el sillón?

―Claro…―respondió por lo bajo, y obediente se fue a sentar. Nanao no estaba equivocada, tenía la mente en otra parte.

Se sentó en el sillón y lo único que pudo pensar era que le encantaría estar en esa fiesta con él, sintió que los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y se regañó por ello, ¡Nanao había dedicado mucho tiempo a maquillarla para estar arruinándolo! Inhaló todo el aire posible y comenzó a echarse viento con las manos, ¡debía olvidarlo, debía pasarla bien esa noche! Pero sin dudas para eso necesitaría un milagro…

― ¿Hinamori?

Aquella profunda voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Miró al otro extremo del sillón y se topó con la mirada turquesa, ¡¿pero cuándo Shiro-chan había crecido tanto?! Ya no era el niño que había conocido ahora…era un hombre, y uno muy apuesto. Se sonrojó por aquel pensamiento…y por no estar diciendo nada.

― ¡Shiro-chan! ―respondió por reflejo, sintiéndose una tonta.

―Es Toushiro ―dijo tratando de no decirle que era "Hitsugaya", para evitar formalidades, pese a que él sí la había llamado por su apellido.

―Claro…―dijo riendo nerviosa―. No sabía que venías.

El chico la miró un tanto confundido, pero decidió no contarle que él había ido solo porque le dijeron que ella estaría ahí. Se acercó para acortar la distancia y hablar sin tener que levantar la voz, la charla fue muy agradable para ambos, era como si nunca hubiesen perdido contacto y como si fueran los mejores amigos. Incluso ninguno de ellos supo decir en qué momento el lugar se llenó de gente.

―Auch ―se quejó ella cuando alguien pasó por su lado y le hizo volcar el contenido de su vaso.

― ¡Oye! ―llamó el joven tratando de detener a ese impertinente, pero ya se había perdido en el mundo de gente que había allí―. Tsk, ¿estás bien? ¿Te manchaste? ―preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

― ¡No, no! ―dijo ella tratando de negar con sus manos, derramándose un poco de bebida en su ropa. Se sonrojó por su torpeza y suspiró derrotada, era tan torpe que tal vez por eso Aizen la había cambiado. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se opacaran y todo su aspecto se oscureciera.

Toushiro notó el cambio en su rostro, ¿tanto por un poco de bebida derramada? A cualquiera le podía pasar, sonrió de medio lado antes de sentarse y "accidentalmente" derramarse bebida encima también.

―Vaya, creo que estos vasos vinieron defectuosos ―dijo llamando su atención, recién ella notando la mancha en la camisa blanca.

― ¡Oh, no! Vamos a lavarlo ―ordenó sin pena, tomándolo de la muñeca para guiarlo a la cocina. Conocía bien la casa de su amigo pues la estuvo frecuentando mucho en esos meses, incluso hasta podía decir que se había vuelto amiga de Rukia.

Una vez en la cocina, que también tenía gente pero no tanta a comparación de la sala, ayudó a Toushiro a limpiar su blanca camisa. Al menos los años de relación con Aizen le habían servido para aprenderse trucos de limpieza y de cocina, aunque no viniera al caso.

Cuando estuvo reluciente sonrió satisfecha, levantando su rostro y notando la mirada turquesa clavada en ella. Apartó la mirada avergonzada, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo, una sensación que había olvidado cómo se sentía.

El chico la abrazó sin previo aviso y ella sintió su corazón comenzar a latir fuertemente, otra sensación que había olvidado. Lo abrazó también, con algo de pena, solo para ver pasar algunas personas y darse cuenta que en verdad él no había tenido la intención de abrazarla.

Sintió su rostro arder de nuevo, ¿¡cómo explicaría ese abrazo!? La verdad. Sí, no había nada de malo en admitir un error. Pero se sentía tan tonta, como una chiquilla inexperta, ¿por qué le daba tanta pena además? Eran amigos, ella abrazaba a sus amigos y eso no tenía nada de malo. Pero él… ¿por qué Toushiro era diferente? Cuando todos terminaron de pasar ella inhaló profundo, tratando de bajar el sonrojo de su rostro, para conservar un poco de dignidad al menos, pero él en vez de soltarla la abrazó también.

Se sintió tan bien, sintió tanto cariño en ese abrazo, no quería soltarlo y no lo hizo. Solo se quedó así, disfrutando de ese momento. Luego de unos minutos que para ella fueron muy cortos, él la apartó delicadamente no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en su cabeza. ¡Se sintió tan especial en ese momento! ¿Sería Toushiro así con todas las chicas? ¿Estaría borracho? No y no, lo conocía y sabía que él no era así de afectivo, y estuvieron tomando gaseosa desde que comenzó la noche.

¿Entonces por qué era tan atento con ella?

―Deberíamos volver ―dijo Toushiro al notar varios espectadores no deseados, que Momo ignoró por completo.

―Sí…―respondió, yendo muy pegada a él esta vez camino al patio, dejando atrás a una orgullosa Nanao, un preocupado Renji y una emocionada Rukia.

.

Los días pasaron y Momo siguió hablando con Toushiro, siguieron frecuentándose, hasta que en un punto el recuerdo de Aizen parecía ya no doler, ya no le hablaba aunque él enviara mensajes, no lo bloqueaba porque no quería dejarlo ganar, quería demostrarle que no era tan débil como él creía.

― ¿Enserio quieres estudiar lo mismo que yo? ―preguntó algo sorprendido el chico.

―Sí, será divertido ―dijo observando la mirada incrédula de su amigo―. No dije que será fácil, pero tú podrás resolver mis dudas, senpai.

― ¿No te resulta raro tratar de senpai a alguien menor que tú? ―se burló el chico, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa, una que ella se preguntaba por qué no dejaba ver más seguido en vez de su característica cara seria.

―Me acostumbraré ―dijo sonriéndole también.

Para ese punto ya se habían vuelto parte en la vida del otro, y ambos estaban conscientes de sus sentimientos por el otro, por mensaje eran capaz hasta de insinuarlo muy directamente, pero en persona no hablaban del tema. Él le quería dar tiempo para sanar, no quería apurar las cosas, si bien le molestaba y ponía celoso cuando ella le decía que volvía a recaer por sus sentimientos por Aizen, le gustaba que confiara en él, que se sintiera libre de contarle lo que fuera; además por eso mismo sabía que no era tiempo de confesar nada. Ella por su parte había desarrollado un temor al amor, temía perder a su amigo, temía que lo que fuera que sentían terminara como terminó con Aizen, sabía que lo quería mucho pero no estaba lista para entregarse completamente. Hasta entonces, hasta que no fuera capaz de darle el cien por ciento de sí, callaría esos sentimientos.

Ambos esperarían el momento justo, mientras tanto disfrutarían de conocerse, de ser incondicionales, de quererse con tanta locura, de ser parte de la vida del otro, hasta que el momento indicado llegase.

**Fin. **


End file.
